Love Fight!
by yukiann
Summary: Sakura adalah murid baru. Ia bertemu Ino, Karin, dan Hinata yang menyuruhnya menjauhi Tenten karena Hinata menyukai Naruto, dan mereka pikir Tenten mendekati Naruto. Sakura rasa ini salah. Dan karena dekat dengan Naruto, Sakura juga jadi korban! / "Kalau menyukai seseorang, berusahalah sendiri!" / "aku juga punya hati!" / NaruSaku. Typos . RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Pair / Rate : NaruSaku / T

Warnings : Typo(s), alur cepat, dll.

.

.

.

_ **Love Fight!** _

.

* * *

"Perkenalkan, saya Haruno Sakura,"

Naruto menatap sekilas pada murid pindahan itu. Rambut pink yang panjangnya kira-kira dua puluh sentimeter di bawah bahu, kulit putih (tetapi tidak seputih Sasuke, sahabatnya sejak kecil, teman sebangkunya), dan mata hijau yang cantik.

Naruto melirik Sasuke di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut raven teman sebangkunya itu (di sini mereka duduk berdua-berdua) tidak memerhatikan gadis yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas tersebut sama sekali. Ia sedang mengarahkan wajahnya ke jendela, menatap pemandangan pegunungan yang terlihat dari jendela itu.

"Baiklah Haruno-san, kau boleh duduk di tempat kosong di samping Naruto, yang berambut kuning itu. Naruto, tolong pinjamkan ia buku paket ya, sepertinya Haruno-san belum memilikinya. Kau bisa berdua dengan Sasuke, kan?" Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas XI-1, wali kelas mereka, berkata pada perempuan berambut pink itu, Sakura, sambil menunjuk tempat duduk deretan paling belakang dan ketiga dari pintu dan kedua dari jendela. Sakura ikut melhat kearah yang ditunjukkan Kakshi-sensei. Di samping tempat duduk seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan model berantakan, ada sepasang meja kosong di sana.

Naruto terus menatap Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju kursi di sebelah kanannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura balas menatap Naruto. Naruto buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pe-permisi Naruto-kun, apa aku boleh pinjam bukunya?" suara lembut namun terdengar ragu dari Sakura sampai di telinga Naruto.

"E, eh, oh, iya, ini silakan," Naruto dengan sedikit salah tingkah lalu memberikan bukunya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun,"

"I-iya,"

Naruto memerhatikan sebentar gadis di samping tempatnya duduk. Gadis itu cukup manis.

Ia tidak bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura karena ada jarak (jalan di sela-sela barisan meja) antara mejanya dan meja Sakura. Jadi ia tidak bisa mengobrol dengan bisik-bisik dengannya, dan jika ia memakai volume suara normal, maka kemungkinan besar ia akan dikeluarkan dari kelas oleh Kakashi-sensei dari kelas karena ketahuan mengobrol selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

',-',-',-',-',-',

"Ano, boleh aku makan siang bersama kalian?"

Sakura sekarang berdiri di depan tiga orang gadis yang sedang memakan bekal mereka di meja milik gadis berambut biru tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Sekarang jam istirahat, dan Sakura memutuskan untuk memakan bekalnya dengan teman baru di sekolah barunya ini, sekaligus berkenalan.

Tepat di depannya, adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat pony-tail dengan mata biru muda yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Di samping kanan gadis itu ada seorang perempuan berambut biru sepunggung dengan mata lavender yang terlihat malu-malu. Sedang di samping kirinya, seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan kacamata yang juga berwarna merah sedang tersenyum padanya.

Ketiga gadis itu saling berpandangan sebentar. Mungkin menimbang apakah mereka akan menerima Sakura dalam kelompok mereka. Kemudian, gadis pirang di depan Sakura kembali menatap Sakura, dan menjawab dengan senyum, "Tentu saja!"

"Namamu Sakura, 'kan? Ayo duduk" ujar gadis berambut merah sambil menarik salah satu kursi terdekat.

"Ah, maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Namaku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal, ya," ujar gadis berambut pirang—Ino—sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Ah ya, salam kenal juga." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan Ino.

"A, aku Hyuuga Hinata," kini gadis berambut biru memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malu-malu. Ia juga bersalaman dengan Sakura.

"Hai, aku Karin," selanjutnya gadis berambut merah menjabat tangannya dengn cengiran lebar.

"Jadi, kamu pindah dari Suna?" tanya Ino sambil kembali melanjutkan memakan bekalnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "ya."

"Kenapa?" kali ini Karin yang menyahut.

Menghela napas, Sakura menjawab, "Yah, alasan klasik. Orang tuaku di pindah kerja kemari, jadi mau tak mau aku harus ikut."

"Su-susah juga ya, kamu pasti berat meninggalkan Suna. Dari kecil kamu di sana kan?" Hinata berkata sambil membereskan bekal makan siangnya.

"Ya begitulah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi 'kan?" cengir Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura, kamu lihat orang itu?" pandangan Sakura mengikuti telunjuk Karin yang yang mengarah kepada perempuan beramut coklat dengan cepol dua di bagian kiri dan kanan atas kepalanya yang duduk tepat di depan tempat duduk Sakura.

"Ya, kenapa dengan dia?"

"Namanya Tenten. Jauhi dia ya," kali ini Karin menatap gadis bercepol itu dengan sinis.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Habisnya, dia berusaha mendekati Naruto, sih. Dasar genit. Kan kasihan Hinata."

"Hinata?"

"Ya, Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak kelas satu," Ino melirik Hinata dengan tatapan jahil. Hinata menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup poni, tapi Sakura memperkirakan adanya rona merah muda di wajah Hinata.

Ting tong ting tong...

"Ups, sudah masukan. Sudahan dulu ya, Sakura," Karin mengembalikan kursi tempatnya duduk yang ia tarik ke dekat meja Hinata ke tempat semula.

"Ah, iya," Sakura juga mengembalikan kursi yang tadi di ambil Karin untuk tempatnya duduk.

"La-lain kali kita makan sama-sama lagi ya," ujar Hinata sambil menyimpan kota bekal makannya.

"Hm! Dan jangan lupa soal Tenten tadi ya," Ino pun juga kembali ke tempatnya. Hanya membalik badan saja sebenarnya, karena kursinya ada di depan tempat Hinata.

"Baiklah," dan Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya.

',-',-',-',-',-',

Sakura sedang mencatat penjelasan dari Kurenai-sensei ketika sebuah suara memangilnya, "Ano, Sakura?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari buku tulisnya dan mengangkat wajahnya sehingga ia bisa melihat orang di depannya yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku pinjam pulpen? Sepertinya punyaku ketinggalan entah di mana," ucap Tenten setengah berbisik sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Kemudian Sakura meraih tempat pensilnya dan mengambil sebuah pulpen dari sana.

"Silakan," katanya sambil memberikan pulpen itu pada Tenten.

"Terima kasih ya. Wah, tempat pensilmu lucu! Beli di mana?" Tenten mengangkat sedikit tempat pensil milik Sakura yang diletakkan tak jauh darinya.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, ia teringat akan perkataan Ino dan Karin saat istirahat tadi. Kemudian Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Tenten.

Tenten terdiam. Ia lalu menyadari kalau Sakura sudah diberitahu macam-macam oleh Ino, Karin, dan Hinata untuk menjauhinya, "...ah, maaf," dan ia meletakkan kembali tempat pensil milik Sakura beserta pulpen yang tadinya ingin ia pinjam.

Sepasang mata sapphire di kiri Sakura menatap kejadian itu.

',-',-',-',-',-',

"Hei, boleh kuminta bukuku kembali?" suara seseorang membuat Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Dan semua murid mulai melangkah meninggalkan sekolah.

Sakura teringat bahwa tadi ia belum mengembalikan buku paket yang ia pinjam dari Naruto. Tadi, setelah pelajaran di mana ia meminjam buku milik Naruto, sebelum Sakura sempat mengmbalikan buku itu, Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas entah kemana. Jadi buku itu masih ada pada Sakura.

"Ah, ini. Maaf baru mengembalikannya sekarang. Terima kasih ya," Sakura berkata dengan tersenyum sambil memberikan buku itu kembali pada Naruto.

"Ya, sama-sama," Naruto memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya. "Bagaimana menurumu sekolah ini, Sakura?"

"Ah? Bagus. Sekolah ini bagus. Orangnya juga baik-baik,"

"Begitu, ya. Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan anak-anak?"

"Tadi ada beberapa yang menghampiri mejaku dan menyapaku. Ah, aku juga makan siang bersama beberapa orang di kelas ini,"

"Baguslah, semoga kau senang di sini ya, Sakura," Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya sebelum mengambil tasnya, "Aku duluan ya! Ayo, Sasuke!" kemudian melangkah di ikuti Sasuke. Sakura menatap Naruto yang kini berhenti di dekat Tenten dan mengobrol dengan gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Hey, Sakura! Mau pulang bareng?" tiba-tiba saja Ino menepuk bahu Sakura, membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Ah, ya!" Sakura buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya lalu mengambil tasnya dari meja.

"Se-sepertinya Sakura akrab dengan Na-Naruto, ya," Hinata berkata dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk.

"Ah, tadi aku hanya mengembalikan bukunya yang tadi kupinjam saat pelajaran Kakashi-sensei kok, Hinata! Tenang saja!" Sakura meyakinkan sambil menggenggan tangan Hinata.

"Ya... aku tahu kok," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Karin menepuk bahu Sakura dan berseru, "Nah, ayo kita pulang!"

',-',-',-',-',-',

Di hari ketiga Sakura di sekolah barunya, ketika ia baru saja memasuki kelasnya dan ia melangkah menuju kelasnya, ia tertegun.

Di atas tempat duduk dan meja di depan tempatnya—tempat duduk Tenten—ada sampah berserakan. Tida terlalu menjijikan, hanya robekan dan gumpalan kertas-kertas berserakan,—dan ah, ada tempat sampah berukuran sedang (yang seharusnya berada di dekat pintu ruang kelas itu) di atas kursi itu.

"Sakura!"

Sakura segera menoleh ke arah suara yang menggilnya. Ino.

Setelah ia menaruh tesnya di mejanya, ia kemudian menghampiri Ino yang sedang bersama Karin dan Hinata, lalu duduk di kursi—yang entah milik siapa—di dekat mereka.

"Hei, kalian yang melakukan itu?" ucap Sakura setengah berbisik sambil melirik ke arah tempat duduk Tenten.

Ketiga gadis di depannya tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan senyuman penuh arti.

"Apa kalian tidak terlalu kejam?"

"Hm... bagaimana ya..." Karin menjawab sambil menyentuhkan ujung telunjuknya di dekat sudut bibir, memasang pose (sok) berpikir.

"Tidak kok," potong Ino dengan cengirannya.

"Hinata juga ikut?" tanya Sakura sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "Hm."

Graak!

Suara pintu kelas di buka.

"Hei, lihat di datang, tuh" bisik Ino sambil menatap sinis pada Tenten yang baru saja masuk kelas.

"Kalian ini, kasian kan dia," Sakura juga ikut melirik ke arah Tenten.

"Kau memihak siapa sih, Sakura?" Ino menatap tajam Sakura. Tetapi Sakura tidak membalas perkataan Ino.

Mereka lalu kembali mearahkan pandangan pada Tenten yang sepertinya shock mendapati keadaan tempat duduknya. Kemudian ia segera melangkah ke arah tempat duduknya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia mulai membersihkan tempat duduknya. Sementara Ino dan Karin terkikik kecil dan Hinata hanya tersenyum geli.

',-',-',-',-',-',

Siang ini, Sakura memilih untuk makan sendiri di kursi di taman yang terletak di samping sekolah. Ia mulai tidak suka dengan kelakuan Ino, Karin, dan Hinata.

"Haaa..." Sakura menghela napas.

"Makan sendirian, eh?"

Terkejut akan suara yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, ia segera menoleh ke samping, ke arah asal suara itu.

"Eh, ah... ya," Sakura kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada bekalnya dan kembali menyuap makanannya.

Naruto mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura, dan menolehkan wajah dengan cengiran khasnya, "Huft, boleh aku bergabung?"

"Ah, ya, tentu saja," jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto, walaupun begitu, Sakura tahu kalau Naruto pasti sedang menunjukkan cengirannya.

Sakura melirik sedikit pada Naruto yang sedang membuka bungkus roti yang sepertinya ia beli dari kantin sebelum menuju kemari. Di sampingnya juga ada sekotak jus jeruk.

Merasa di perhatikan, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," Sakura kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Bukannya ia gugup, malu, dan ber-blushing ria atau apa, hanya saja canggung rasanya berduaan dengan pria yang baru dua hari yang lalu dikenalnya seperti ini.

"Kamu... biasanya memang makan siang di sini, ya?" Sakura memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm... tidak juga," sambil menguyah roti, ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Biasanya aku makan di atap dengan Sasuke, tapi semenjak ia jadian dengan Naruko, mereka jadi sering makan siang berdua. Biasanya sih, aku sering merecokin mereka, tapi hari ini aku sedang tidak mood."

"Hee... jadi Sasuke punya pacar?"

"Hm? Ya, begitulah. Pacarnya anak kelas satu. Naruko namanya. Dia adikku."

"Eeeh? Adikmu? Jadi, keakraban kalian itu, karena kau adalah calon kakak ipar Sasuke?"

"Hahaha, tidak, tidak. Aku dan Sasuke memang teman dari kecil kok," kali ini, Naruto mulai meminum jus jeruknya, "Memangnya ada apa kamu tanya-tanya soal Sasuke? Jangan-jangan kamu suka padanya ya?"

"Bukan! Hanya saja... Sasuke keliahatannya merupakan orang yang sangat dingin... aku dengar ia dijuluki "Ice Prince", 'kan? Orang seperti itu bisa pacaran juga ya? Hmm..."

"Haha, Sasuke itu orangnya baik kok. Hanya saja ia memang sangat dingin pada orang yang tidak dekat dengannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau suka memerhatikan orang ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau bisa langsung melihat kalau aku dan Sasuke itu akrab. Kau juga tahu kalau Sasuke itu orang yang sangat dingin. Padahal kau baru tiga hari, dengan hari ini, kau di sini,"

"Yah, itu sih keliahatan jelas kan! Aku juga dengar dari pembicaraan orang-orang kok,"

"Hoo, begitu ya."

Hening sejenak.

"Bagaimana sekolah ini? Apa kau sudah punya banyak kenalan?" Naruto tiba-tiba menyahut, memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah, ya! Aku sudah kenal dengan anak-anak di kelas. Yang lainnya juga. Dan aku masuk klub tenis, lho!" seru Sakura. Ia mengacungkan jadi telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf v sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya saat ia menyerukan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!"

Ting tong ting tong...

"Wah, sudah masukkan! Ayo!" Naruto segera membereskan bungkusan rotinya dan kotak jus jeruknya yang kini kosong lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Ah... ya!" Sakura juga buru-buru membereskan kotak bekalnya yang kini juga kosong. Kemudian ia berdiri menyusul Naruto melangkah ke kelas.

',-',-',-',-',-',

Saat Sakura melangkah memasuki kelas, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang memerhatikannya. Ketika ia menoleh ke asal perasaan itu, ia mendapati Ino, Karin, dan Hinata memalingkan wajah mereka, seperti menghindarinya.

Saat Sakura ingin melangkah ke arah mereka, terdengar suara pintu kelas di buka, dan Asume-sensei masuk untuk memulai pelajaran.

'Ah, ini jam pelajaran terakhir. Pulangan saja aku ngobrol dengan mereka lagi,' batin Sakura, dan ia segera melangkah menuju tempat duduknya.

',-',-',-',-',-',

Braakk!

Sakura terkejut saat seseorang menggebrak mejanya saat ia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya karena jam sekolah sudah usai. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Karin di hadapannya.

"Hey, Sakura," Ino angkat suara, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu penghianat,"

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" Sakura menatap mereka bingung.

"Ka-kami melihat Sakura berduaan dengan Naruto tadi saat jam istiharat," Hinata menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Dasar penghianat! Jauhi Naruto!" dan setelah Ino menambahkan satu gebrakan di meja Sakura, mereka pergi meninggalkannya yang masih mematung di tempat.

',-',-',-',-',-',

Di hari keenam Sakura di sekolah barunya, ia pertama kalinya mendapat "gangguan" yang frontal. Kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, ia hanya didiamkan, dijauhi—kecuali Naruto yang sesekali menyapa dan bicara dengannya.

Dan satu lagi. Ia melihat Tenten bergabung dengan Ino, Karin, dan Hinata. Mungkin Tenten menjelaskan kepada mereka tentang kesalahpahaman atas hubungannya dan Naruto yang tidak ada spesial-spesialnya ketika melihat mereka menjauhi Sakura karena alasan yang sama dengan saat mereka menjauhinya. Dan karena sepertinya mereka telah menemukan musuh lain yang lebih jelas—Sakura—sehingga mereka kembali berteman dengan Tenten.

Dan hari ini, ketika ia sedang berada di samping sekolah sehabis makan siang, ketika ia tepat berada di dekat jendela (dan di atasnya juga ada jendela dan terus berjejer ke atas sampai lantai tiga). Ia mendapat siraman air. Sepertinya air bekas mengepel.

"Ah! Maaf ya! Aku tidak lihat ada orang di bawah!" seru seseorang dari lantai dua—yang sepertinya merupakan orang yang menyiramnya—diikuti suara cekikikan samar.

Dan tentu saja, ketika Sakura kembali ke kelas—lima belas menit setelah lonceng masuk kelas berbunyi—semua mata tertuju padanya. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha membersihkan diri di toilet, tetap saja bajunya basah. Jadi ia pamit sekilas pada guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas—ia bahkan tidak mendengar jawaban guru itu—dan langsung meninggalkan kelas.

Esok harinya, Sakura datang lebih awal ke sekolah karena bertugas piket hari ini. Ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu kelas dan akan menuju tempat duduknya, ia sangat terkejut. Di atas mejanya ada tempat sampah dengan sampah berceceran di sekelilingnya. Dan kursinya terguling di bawah. Ini... lebih parah dari Tenten waktu itu, batinnya.

Sakura segera membersihkan tempatnya. Untunglah belum ada orang selain dia di kelasnya. Sakura jadi berpikir bahwa semua ini dilakukan kemarin, saat ia sudah pulang (Sakura pulang lebih awal, 'kan?).

Ketika orang pertama setelah dirinya memasuki kelas, ia sudah hampir selesai membersihkan tempatnya. Dan ketika Hinata, Karin, dan Ino datang, ia sedang memberi 'sentuhan akhir' dalam proses pembersihannya.

"Wah, cepat juga bersihnya," sindir Karin sambil tersenyum sinis ketika mereka menuju ke tempat masing-masing.

"Haha, hebat juga ya," sambung Ino. Sementara Tenten dan Hinata hanya memandang sinis Sakura.

Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengar sindiran-sindiran yang ditujuka untuknya itu. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni mereka, pikirnya.

',-',-',-',-',-',

Istirahat kedua. Sakura menghela napas. Apa lagi yang akan diterimanya, batinnya. Setelah kakinya di sandung di koridor saat istirahat pertama tadi, sehingga jus yang baru ia beli tumpah. Untung saja hanya sedikit yang mengenai roknya.

Suntuk di kelas, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah. Pikirannya kemana-mana. Dan ketika sadar, ia sudah berada di belakang sekolah. Sakura berhenti sejenak, 'sejak kapan aku menuju ke sini?' pikirnya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk terus melangkahkan kakinya, siapa tahu ia menemukan hal yang menarik.

Dan ternyata benar saja, ia menemukan sebuah taman kecil yang tertutupi oleh semak-semak di belakang sekolah itu. Ada beberapa pohon besar di taman itu. Dan ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, ia tertegun. Di salah satu pohon yang ada di sana, ia mendapati sesosok makhluk berambut pirang sedang tertidur sambil menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal dengan satu kakinya tertekuk ke atas.

Perlahan, Sakura mendekati sosok yang ia yakini sebagai Naruto itu. Ketika ia sudah berada tepat di samping Naruto, Sakura memandang Naruto sebentar. 'dia ini memang menarik sih, cukup tampan, manis juga, tapi gak gitu juga dong caranya cuma untuk mendekati orang ini,' batin Sakura mengingat kelakuan Karin, Ino, dan Hinata. Dan sekarang di tambah Tenten, Sakura mendesah.

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Naruto, setelah menatap Naruto sebentar, ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Naruto.

"Hei!" seru Sakura sambil memukul kepala Naruto dengan ranting yang ia temukan di sekitarnya. Naruto hanya menggumam dan menggeliat pelan sebagai balasan.

Sakura tidak menyerah, "hei, bangun kau!" kali ini Sakura memukul Naruto dengan lebih keras. Dan sepertinya cukup menyakitkan, melihat Naruto yang langsung terbangun dan berseru, "aduh, sakit tahu! Siapa sih! Ganggu aja orang lagi tidur,"

Naruto, yang belum sepenuhnya duduk—ia masih setengah duduk dengan kedua tangannya menopangnya—melihat ke sekitarnya untuk mencari siapa tersangka pemukulan atas dirinya. Dan dengan cepat mata Naruto dapat menemukan Sakura yang sedang duduk disampingnya—tentu saja, karena Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di sini selain dirinya.

"Ah, kau Sakura. Kenapa kau memukulku, huh?" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit.

"Tentu saja untuk membangunkanmu, bodoh," dengus Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ya, lalu untuk apa kamu membangunkanku, hah?" jawab Naruto masih dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Sakura berseru dengan nada kesal juga, "semua ini gara-gara kamu tahu!"

Naruto mengernyit, tangannya sudah tidak mengusap kepalanya lagi, "maksudmu?"

"Iya! Kemarin Tenten di kerjai oleh mereka gara-gara kamu! Dan sekarang aku juga kena! Dan ini semua gara-gara kamu!"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, kemudian berkata dengan nada datar, "bukankah kamu juga pernah melakukannya?"

Sakura terdiam, belum menangkap sepenuhnya maksud ucapan Naruto.

"Waktu ia mau meminjam pulpenmu mungkin," sambung Naruto.

Sakura tertegun. Tentu saja ia ingat saat itu. Perlahan, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit rasa bersalah merayap di hati Sakura karena sebelum ia di jauhi seperti ini, ia juga ikut mengerjai Tenten. Dan mungkin bukan hanya saat pulpen itu saja ya..., batinnya.

Naruto menghela napas, "begini, aku tahu Tenten—dan sekarang kamu—dijahati oleh Ino, Hinata, dan Karin karena Hinata menyukaiku, 'kan?"

Sakura mengankat wajahnya lagi, "kalau kamu tahu kenapa—"

"Kalau aku membelanya, apa kamu tidak berpikir kalau ia akan lebih dikerjai oleh mereka lagi?" Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura. "Dan mungkin mereka akan berhenti kalau aku jadian dengan Hinata, begitu 'kan? Tapi aku tidak menyukai Hinata, jadi aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

Sakura terdiam, "jadi sekarang bagaimana? Aku—aku sudah... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..." ia menunduk. Ia merasa kalau sebantar lagi air matanya akan mengalir.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Aku tau kok, kalau kamu itu kuat, Sakura."

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto. Sedikit air mata menggenang di matanya, tapi Sakura berusaha agar tidak sampai mengalir.

"Terlihat dari matamu," Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "jadi jangan menangis cuma gara-gara hal begini. Cengeng."

"Hei! Barusan kau bilang kalau aku kuat, tapi kamu bilang aku cengeng, yange mana yang benar sih!" seru Sakura sambil mengusap air mata yangmenggenang dengan lengan bajunya. Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Jangan ketawa!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, kamu lucu sekali." Lalu Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya, kemudian tersenyum, "kalau mereka mengerjaimu lagi, lawan saja!" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang dikepal ke udara.

Sakura tertegun sebentar melihat Naruto yang sekilas terlihat bersinar, kemudian tertawa kecil sambil berseru, "ya, kau benar juga!"

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, tapi Sakura merasa ini menyenangkan sekali.

Naruto berusaha meredakan tawanya sambil menatap Sakura yang masih tertawa. Entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan melihat Sakura yang tertawa seperti itu.

Teringat sesuatu, Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan melihat jam, "kyaa! Sudah masukkan sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu!"

"Eh? Iya, ya? Ya sudah, bolos saja sekalian bersamaku. Ini jam terakhir, 'kan? Lagi pula pelajaran sejarah bersama Ebisu-sensei membosankan." Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dan memakai kedua lengannya sebagai bantal. Posisi yang sama saat Sakura menemukan Naruto tadi.

"Ah, benar juga. Sejak istirahat pertama kau tidak kembali ke kelas lagi."

"Hn. Hari ini aku sedang tidak mood belajar. Lagi pula dua pelajaran terakhir setelah istirahat pertama hari ini membosankan,"

"Haah, kau ini," Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Hmm, kok kamu tahu ada tempat seperti ini di belakang sekolah?"

"Oh itu, aku menemukan ini saat sedang kejar-kejaran dengan Sasuke. Sejak saat itu, kalau aku dan Sasuke sedang ingin bolos atau ingin menenangkan diri atau sedang ingin sendirian, atau semacam itulah, kami akan ke sini,"

"Hoo... begitu. Ckckck, jadi kalian sering bolos ya?" Sakura melemparkan tatapan menyidir dan meyelidik kepada Naruto.

"Yaah, begitulah, hahaha. Dan kalau Sasuke masuk hari ini, ia juga mungkin akan bolos bersamaku, hahaha,"

"Ah iya, Sasuke tidak masuk ya hari ini."

"Hu-um. Sepertinya ada urusan dengan kakaknya tentang perusaahan keluarganya. Dasar keluarga elit,"

Ya, keluarga Uchiha memang memiliki perusahaan besar di bidang teknologi yang tersebar di berbagai negara. Dan Sasuke merupakan penerusnya, bersama kakaknya.

"Haha, sepertinya repot ya."

"Hei Sakura, sini berbaring juga,"

"Eh? Umm... baiklah," Sakura perlahan membaringkan badannya di samping Naruto.

"Langitnya bagus, 'kan?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Um!" sahut Sakura.

Entah berapa lama mereka berbaring sambil memandang langit. Ketika Naruto menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati Sakura sudah tertidur. Naruto tersenyum, "hmm, gadis yang cukup menarik," gumamnya.

',-',-',-',-',-',

"Sakura... Sakura... bangun, Sakura."

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara yang memanggil namanya dan sesuatu yang menepuk-nepuk pelan bahunya. Sakura menggeliat pelan.

"Ngh..." ingatannya kembali kalau ia sedang berbaring di taman bekang sekolah. Mengucek matanya pelan, Sakura lalu menatap Naruto dan bertanya dalam gumaman pelan, "jam berapa ini?"

"Jam tiga. Sekolah sudah bubar sejak dua jam lalu,"

"Apaaa?" Sakura segera terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya. "Aku harus segera pulang!"

Sakura lalu bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan baju serta roknya yang habis menyentuh rerumputan, kemudian melangkah keluar dari taman itu, "Aku duluan ya, Naruto!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Naruto balas melambaikan tangan, "yaa!" kemudian ia tersenyum melihat Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

',-',-',-',-',-',

"Heh, kamu ngelunjak ya!"

Sakura yang sedang berjalan pulang habis kegiatan klubnya di cegat oleh empat perempuan. Karin, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten.

Memang, semenjak perbincangan dengan Naruto kemarin, Sakura tidak lagi menggubris segala yang dilakukan Karin dkk. tehadapnya. Ia malah terang-terangan ngobrol dan tertawa bersama Naruto di kelas tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk melawan mereka.

Ketika Sakura berniat pergi melewati mereka, tidak menghiraukan apapun yang mereka katakan, tangannya ditarik oleh Ino.

"Oi! Dengarkan kalau orang sedang bicara!" teriak Ino.

"Kurasa pembicaraan kalian tidak penting," sahut Sakura datar sambil menatap datar pada keempat orang itu.

"Berani sekali!" kali ini Tenten berseru.

"Ya! Ayo kita seret dia ke gudang samping!"

Ino dan Karin memegang tangannya sedangkan Tenten dan Hinata mendorongnya. Mereka membawa Sakura ke gudang tempat menyimpan alat olahraga yang ada di samping gedung utama sekolah.

Bruggh!

Mereka mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh sesampainya di gudang itu. Sakura mengernyit menahan sakit ketika punggungnya membentur dinding gudang.

"Sepertinya kamu harus di beri pelajaran lebih, ya," Ino mengambil sebuah bola basket dari keranjang tempat menaruh bola-bola basket.

"Um!" sahut Karin, Tenten, dan Hinata. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil satu bola basket.

"Ayo!" seru Ino.

Dimulai dengan Ino, mereka semua mulai melempari Sakura dengan bola-bola basket itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Sakura menaruh lengannya di depan wajahnya, berusaha melindungi diri dari bola-bola itu.

Bola-bola itu terus menghantam Sakura. Sakit. Ia merasakan sakit di tubuhnya karena lemparan bola-bola itu. Sakura tidak tahan lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan perkataan Naruto kemarin.

"Kalau mereka mengerjaimu lagi, lawan saja!"

Benar juga. Ia tidak boleh diam saja. Ia harus melawan mereka.

"Sudah... Sudah! Hentikan!" teriak Sakura sekuat tenaga, membuat keempat orang yang melemparinya dengan bola basket terdiam.

Sakura berusaha berdiri, "kalian... kalian pikir kalian siapa? Kalian pikir orang lain itu apa? Sampai kalian bisa berbuat seperti ini...!"

Setelah berhasil berdiri, Sakura kembali berteriak, "Hanya karena satu orang... kalian berbuat begini... itu keterlaluan!" keempat orang di depan Sakura mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan aksi mereka melihat Sakura.

"Kalau menyukai seseorang, berusahalah sendiri!" Sakura kemudian mengambil satu bola basket di dekatnya, "aku juga punya hati!" kemudian mulai balas melempari mereka dengan bola basket.

"Kyaa! Sakura, tidaak!" keempat orang itu berteriak sambil menghindar dan bertahan dari lemparan-lemparan Sakura.

"Cukup sampai di situ, Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Begitu pula Karin, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten. Mereka berlima menoleh ke arah asal suara. Di sana, di dekat pintu, berdiri seorang yang berambut kuning berantakan. Naruto.

"Naruto! Coba lihat Sakura! Dia melempari kita dengan bola basket! Jahat sekali!" seru mereka berempat sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

Sakura membeku melihat itu.

"A... aku tidak..." ucap Sakura terbata. Ia menjatuhkan bola basket di tangannya.

"Iya, Naruto! Dia jahat!"

"Ya! Dia melempari kami!"

"Y-ya!"

"Kamu juga lihat kan, Naruto!"

Keempat perempuan itu terus berusaha menarik simpati Naruto dengan menjadikan Sakura kambing hitam.

"Benar begitu, Sakura? Kupikir kamu gadis yang baik," Naruto berkata pada Sakura dengan nada dingin. Keempat gadis di dekat Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku... aku tidak—mereka," jawab Sakura terputus, lalu ia berseru, "mereka yang melakukannya padaku!"

"Hm... begitu ya," Naruto lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dengan membawa ember yang cukup besar. Ternyata tadi Naruto datang dengan seember air di tangannya.

Keempat gadis itu kembali berbisik, "lihat, mau disiram tuh sama Naruto, hihihi,"

"Biar tahu diri dia,"

"Hu-um!"

Naruto yang sudah berada tepat di depan Sakura berbisik, "Sakura,"

Sakura mendongak, "Naruto, aku... kamu tahu kan..." ia berkata dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto tersenyum, "ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Mau coba?" dan menyodorkan ember yang cukup besar yang penuh air itu pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanya sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum mengerti, "ya!"

Kemudian ia mengambil ember itu dari Naruto. Setelah menyerahkan ember pada Sakura, Naruto berjalan ke arah Ino dkk.

"Jadi, apa benar Sakura melakukan itu pada kalian?"

"Ya! Dia mengerikan!"

"A-ku takut..."

"Sakit sekali...!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar mereka, kemudian melanjutkan, "hah... begitu ya... kasian sekali kalian. Kalau begitu kalian akan kuberi sesuatu,"

"Eh? Naruto baik sekali!"

"Ya, padahal Sakura yang salah."

"Na-Naruto..."

"Wah, apa itu?"

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "Sakura!"

Byuuurr!

Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakang mereka berempat menyimburkan semua air yang ada di ember itu pada mereka sehinggan mereka semua basah kuyup. Naruto dengan cepat melompat mundur setelah memberi aba-aba pada Sakura tadi, sehingga ia hanya terkena sedikit cipratannya saja.

"Itu hadiahnya. Atas semua yang sudah kalian lakukan," Naruto berkata dengan nada dingin, ia menatap pada keempat gadis yang sekarang terduduk dalam keadaan basah itu, dan berseru, "sekarang, minta maaf pada Sakura!"

Keempat gadis itu tersentak, kemudian dengan serempak mereka menunduk dan berseru, "Maaaaaf...!"

Sakura menatap mereka. Kemudian senyum terulas di bibirnya, "tentu saja!"

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keluar gudang dengan menggandeng Sakura sambil berkata pada mereka, "Tenang saja, itu air bersih. Aku tidak sejahat itu pada kalian,"

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura keluar, Ino memulai membuka suara, "aih, basah semua kan,"

"Iya..." Tenten menggumam sambil memandang seragamnya yang basah.

"Ini semua gara-gara Hinata, nih," sahut Karin.

"E-eh? Kok aku?"

"Ya ini gara-gara Hinata, jadi dimarahi Naruto kan."

"U-uuh..."

',-',-',-',-',-',

"Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa?" ujar Naruto sembari menyodorkan handuk kecil pada Sakura.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di keran di dekat lapangan olahraga yang terletak tak jauh dari gudang olahraga.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura sambil mengambil handuk yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Hn, baguslah."

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar.

"Naruto, terima kasih ya," sahut Sakura kemudian sambil menatap Naruto.

"Eh? Ah, itu bukan apa-apa," Naruto menyengir.

"Tapi tetap saja terima kasih," Sakura mengusap mukanya dengan handuk yang di berikan Naruto tadi.

"Sakura."

Sakura mendongak untuk menatap Naruto, "Ya?" dan seketika itu juga matanya melebar.

Wajah Naruto begitu dekat. Dan bibir Naruto menempel dengan bibirnya.

Naruto menciumnya.

Sakura masih mematung ketika dengan perlahan Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ah, i-itu..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gugup.

"Naruto, itu..." Sakura membukan suara ketika tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Naruto menghela napas, kemudian menatap Sakura sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Jadi, Sakura... kurasa aku... menyukaimu."

Sakura kembali tertegun.

"Ah, maaf kalau ini tiba-tiba tapi—" perkataan Naruto terputus ketika merasakan tubuh Sakura menabrak pelan tubuhnya dan sepasang lengan mungil melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hm, Naruto."

Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura dengan senyum tulus tersungging di bibirnya. "Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu?" jawab Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya, dan pura-pura ngambek dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku gak suka sama kamu, maaf ya!" seru Sakura dengan tawa sambil berlari menjauhi Naruto.

"He-hei, Sakura!" seru Naruto. Ia berlari mengejar Sakura sampai kelapangan.

Ketika Naruto berhasil menggapai tangan Sakura, Sakura terpeleset dan akhirnya mereka jatuh bersama dengan Naruto di bawah dan Sakura menindihnya. Wajah mereka dekat sekali. Sakura merasa wajahnya panas, begitu pula Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bercanda, Naruto." Ujar Sakura lembut dengan senyum tulus. Ia kemudian mencium Naruto sekilas kemudian bangkit berdiri, sementara Naruto bangkit untuk duduk dengan cepat.

Sebelum Sakura sempat sepenuhya berdiri, sebuah tangan tan menariknya untuk duduk lagi. "Aw!" Ia jatuh terduduk di samping Naruto.

Sebelum Sakura sempat memprotes, Naruto sudah menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura. Wajahnya dan wajah Naruto dekat sekali. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, dan Sakura dapat merasakan napas hangat Naruto di wajahnya. Sakura merasa rona merah menjalar di wajahnya sekarang.

"Na-Naruto..."

"Hn."

Dan Naruto kembali mencium Sakura. Ciuman yang dalam dan hangat. Setelahnya ia menatap Sakura dengan senyum bahagia, dan ia lalu memeluk Sakura erat. Memeluk kekasih hatinya. Sakura membalas pelukan itu dengan senyum bahagia juga bertengger di wajahnya.

"Ayo, pulang," kata Naruto ketika ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya!"

Mereka berdua pun pulang dengan tangan saling bergandengan. Dengan ekspresi bahagia di masing-masing wajah mereka.

- _**f i n**_-

.

.

.

.

.

- **Omake**-

Ino mengintip dua orang yang sedang berpelukan di lapangn dari balik pintu gudang.

"Sepertinya kau harus menyerah, Hinata,"

Hinata yang penasaran, lalu ikut mengintip. Ia melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang berpelukan.

Hinata menghela napas, "sepertinya begitu..."

Ino berkata dengan nada bercanda, "yah, perjuangan kita sia-sia dong," diikuti kekehan tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berseru, "Ma-maaf ya, teman-teman. Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Terutama untuk Tenten!"

Ino, Karin, dan Tenten saling pandang.

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa Hinata," ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Hinata sehingga Hinata kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Ya! Lupakan Naruto!" kali ini Ino berseru sambil merangkul Hinata.

"Benar! Ayo semangat lagi! Lagi pula Tenten sudah kembali bersama kita, hahaha" seru Karin.

"Te-terima kasih, teman-teman!" seru Hinata sambil menerjang memeluk teman-teman baiknya itu.

Kemudian, mereka tertawa bersama.

* * *

A/N:

Huwaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga fic NaruSaku-nya! *joget2 gaje*

Hmm... fujoshi juga bisa bikin fic straight! Yey!  
Jadi maksud saya, bagi penyuka yaoi, yuri, incest, maupun straight, jangan saling nge-bash... semua punya hak untuk menyukai sesuatu. Kalau gak suka, bilang secara sopan atau gak usah baca. Jadi, saling menghormati, oke? \(^v^)v

Oh ya, saya dapet ide fic ini dari manga yang saya baca duluuu banget. Saya sampai sudah lupa apa judul dan pengarangnya... jadi kalau ada yang pernah ngerasa baca manga yang ceritanya mirip sama fic ini, berarti memang itu, ehehehe...

Dan maaf kalau fic-nya rada gaje, dan banyak typo(s)... =="a *bungkuk2*

Oke, mohon kritik dan saran, minna~~ \(^v^)/


End file.
